When 2 Different Worlds Collide
by HyperPixiexoxo
Summary: Alice is ruler of the entire mythical world and she is also a wizard. Jasper is a vampire. What happens when they meet. Cannon parings. ExB, EmxRose, JxA.
1. Meeting

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head since summer and it's been bugging me lately, so I decided to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight(runs into corner and starts to cry)**

**-Kathy  
**

* * *

APOV

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I am daughter of Mark and Arianna Brandon. I was half sister of Emmett, Bella and Belinda. My mother dated my father's brother and she married him and they had Emmett, Bella, and Belinda. Their father died when Belinda was only a couple of months old.

My mother then remarried, my father was prince of all mythical creatures. He was a wizard. My mother then had me. My parents were pronounced King and Queen of the Mythical world when my father's parents were killed in a battle. I was born a princess and when my parents died, I would have to take ownership of the mythical world.

My father had let me decide if my half brother and sisters could stay. I wanted them to, they were my best friends. We treated each other like we were actually brother and sisters. I loved them so much.

My mother stopped aging at the age of 23 and my father stopped aging at the age of 25. Emmett stopped aging at 18, Bella at at 17, Belinda at at 16, and I froze at 15. I had been raped the week after my 15th birthday by some psycho who was now in a mental hospital. I had gotten pregnant and I gave birth to a baby girl whom I named Emily, Belinda had a baby named Joanna with her boyfriend who died from some sort of disease. Bella had a baby named Abigail with her boyfriend who was killed in a fight while trying to protect Bella. Emmet had a baby named Rosie with his girlfriend Rosalinda luckily, she was still alive.

We all adored our children but we made them stop aging. Abbie was 2, Rosie was 3, Joanna was 3 also and Emily was only 6 months old. We were also extremely famous and rich.

The secrets of the mythical world had been exposed years before Emmett had been born. My family was a peace maker for all mythical creatures. I sang country music and pop music as well as my siblings. We well extremely well known.

* * *

JPOV

My throat was burning. I ran into the forest and followed the smell of the elk that were passing near by. My throat immediately cooled down and I saw something move past me. I froze and dropped down into a crouch.

"Emmett! Stop it!" the voice said. It was angelic. A male's voice was booming with laughter. "Emmett, please stop it!" the girl said again laughing.

"Not until you admit that I'm a better singer than you are" the male voice said.

"Never!" the girl yelled back at him. A couple of minutes later I heard the girl shrieking in laughter. I smiled.

I then heard to new female voices. "We leave you 2 alone for a couple of minutes and you get your selves even more lost than we were both beforw!" a female said.

"Relax, Bells" the male said. "I was just teaching Alice here not to mess with me" he said laughing.

"Apparently, she didn't learn her lesson." Another female voice replied.

"Come on" the angelic voice said. "I promised Daddy we would find the Cullens by sunset. "

"Ali, we are lost" someone said. I followed their voices and stopped a couple of feet away from them and started shuffling my feet so that I would not scare them when I finally reached them. The male immediately pushed the females behind him protectively.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale" I answered.

"Emmett" the angelic voice said. I looked up to find a blond haired girl with bluish- greenish eyes, about 4'11", with pink, soft, plump lips. "I think he's one of the Cullens. Look at his eyes." All of their eyes were on my eyes and then the angel asked me "Are you part of the Olympic coven?"

I nodded. "Follow me" I said. The angel followed with the other females and the male behind her. "Are Carlisle and Esme expecting you?" I asked the angel.

"No" the angel replied. "My name is Alice by the way" she said smiling extending her hand towards me. I took it and placed a kiss on it. She looked away embarrassed.

"I'll go call Carlisle and Esme" I said as I walked into the house

* * *

**So what did y'all think? Reviews are welcome.  
**

**Hey, I reposted this chapter since I haven't read it in a while and I was amazed with the number of mistakes I have, so yeah, the next chappy should be out by today or tomorrow :)**

**-Kathy  
**


	2. We're what?

**A/N: I promised on update today and it isn't very long, but my chapters will be getting longer **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I followed the handsome blond male and tried to control my thoughts. My father had told me that one of the Cullens was a mind reader. He just didn't tell me who it was, or describe what he looked like. He just told me that I would know once I found him.

When he was halfway through the door, I asked him what his name was. "Jasper Whitlock Hale" he replied with a smile and continued walking.

A couple of minutes later, I heard shuffling and a "WHAT?!" coming from a room in the house.

"We've must have found Rosalie" I muttered under my breath knowing my brothers and sisters would here me. They chuckled and as the Cullens came closer to us, we straightened our faces.

"Uncle Carlisle" I yelled and ran up to hug him as soon as he showed up. Carlisle wasn't really my uncle, but he was over at my house so often, you would think he was part of the family. Also, the fact that Carlisle and my father got along just like brothers. I was followed by Belinda and Bella who gave him a hug. Emmett gave him a "manly hug" while I hugged Esme. She was like a second mother to me.

Once we were done with our greetings, Carlisle introduced his family.

"This is Rosalie" he said pointing to the female blond, we all snickered quietly and smiled at her. "This is Edward" he said pointing to a bronze haired boy who was looking at us curiously. _Found the mind reader!_ I said in my thoughts to my family. Edward chuckled and I knew I was right. "I see you have already met Jasper" he added pointing the handsome blond male.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this" I said pointing to Belinda "is my sister Belinda, this is Bella, and this is Emmett" then, I pointed at Bella and Emmett.

"So why are you here?" Carlisle asked us.

"We don't know he said something about your last meeting and us staying here for a while" Bella said while laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Esme asked her.

"Because, I can imagine us going to public school" she said struggling to keep a straight face, at the all of us Brandons ended up laughing.

"You've never heard of us?" Belinda asked when the Cullen "children" looked at us like we had grown two heads. They shook their heads.

"Well," Emmett said. "We are the hottest teens Hollywood has discovered and by far the best singers/actors." The Cullens nodded and we turned our attention back to Carlisle.

"So, why are we here?" I asked him.

"Congratulations, you are going to be living with us in Forks and attend Forks High." Carlisle said.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Belinda, and I said.

"Carlisle, we would be more than happy to stay here, but what about work?" I said, trying to explain to him our situations. I blocked our minds from the mind reader, he frowned. I needed to see my daughter everyday and I couldn't bring her along, it would be too risky. She would be a main target. I couldn't lose her.

"Yeah, and what's gonna happen to Rosie, Joe, Nick, Bryan, and Max?" Emmett asked?

"They are staying behind" Carlisle said.

"NO!" Belinda, Bella, Emmett, and I shouted. "We can't do that. You know we can't"

"Your parents are taking care of your situations and your friends are welcome to stay he-"Carlisle was interrupted by my phone ringing.

It was my father. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, darling, have you arrived yet?"

"Yes" I said

"Well, tell Carlisle that I have rented a house for you guys near their house with all your stuff in there already."

"Really, everything we have?" I asked.

"Yes, including your friends"

"YES!" my brother, sisters, and I shouted.

"Anyone else gonna be there?" I asked

"Alice, I know how much y'all need them there, of course they are. Oh and before I forget you will be attending school, you have to contact your manager to discuss your schedules and then we'll compromise with the school. Alice, you're going to be a freshman, Belinda, a sophomore, Bella, a junior, and Emmett, a senior."

"Okay, thanks daddy!" I said content with what he had set up. My family was smiling, looking very pleased with my father and our mother.

"Okay," I said to Carlisle. "Daddy said he rented a house nearby with _all_ our stuff already there. We are gonna see our manger to discuss school stuff and that's pretty much it. Oh and he already told us what grades where going to be in.

"We'll see you around" we said as we walked away. As soon as we stepped out of the house, Joe was at my side and he led us to our new house.

I found my baby inside her crib in her new room, she was crying. "Did you miss, Momma?" I cooed and held her close, rocking back and forth 'till she stopped crying. She eventually fell asleep after I fed her and I gently set her back down in her crib.

My room was connected to hers. Our new house was REALLY big. We were a HUGE group yet no one shared rooms. I went to take a shower and as soon as I was done I put on a pair of clean clothes and went downstairs to the living room, where Abbie was playing with Bella and Joanna. "Aunty Alice!" she shouted as soon she saw me. I hugged her and silenced her.

"Shh," I said. "Emily is sleeping; we don't wanna wake her up now do we?" I asked her. She shook her head. Abbie, unlike her mother loved attention and when Emily was awake, I wouldn't have much time to play with Abbie. Abbie wasn't a bad kid; she didn't know better, she was only 2 years old after all.

"Come on" I said. "Let's play dress up" I knew it was her favorite game.

"I get to be Aunt Alice" she said. I laughed.

"Fine then I'll be your mother" Abbie giggled.

I shrunk some of my clothes so that they would fit her and ran into Bella's room to dress up like her. "Now Alice" I said playing along with Abbie "don't forget to eat _ALL_ your vegetables"

Abbie pouted. _There's my girl. _"I don't wanna" she said. After being a 2 year old for quite some time her vocabulary has improved. She spoke like no other 2 year old, but if she was in public she would act normal.

We played the game for an hour before Bella came in saying that it was time for Abbie to take a shower. Emily awoke at that moment so I told Abbie we would continue to play tomorrow.

I gave Emily a quick bath and then took her into the play rooms that she could practice her walking. She played with her older cousins for while and before we knew it, it was time to put the kids to bed.

* * *

**Love it, hate it? Reviews are always welcome. Like cookies.**

**Peace Love**

**-Kathy **


	3. First Day

**A/N: I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I'm sorry for that. But I'm starting to get back on track now, so I'll be updating sooner. **

**

* * *

APOV**

We went to visit the Cullen's. Rosalinda tagged along with us, leaving Bryan, Max, Joe and Nick in charge of the kids. We blocked our minds from Edward. I was able to break a shield, but no one but my family knew that.

Edward opened the door looking extremely frustrated. He decided to play smart and block his mind from me. I laughed inwardly. I lowered the shield to see why he was upset with me.

_How can she block her mind? How can all of them do this? It's so annoying! _ He said in his thoughts. I laughed quietly. I didn't like going through people's mind, but I needed to know what was happening.

"Come on in" he murmured knowing we could clearly hear him. I greeted everyone; Rosalie was slowly warming up to me. She full out glared at Rosalinda.

Rosie shifted uncomfortably and Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist. Rosalie met his gaze and then turned away and walked into her room.

"Don't mind Rosalie" Uncle Carlisle said. "What brings you here today?" he asked.

"We need to talk to you" I said "about how we're going to deal with school"

"Yeah" Bella said. "How are we supposed to… act normal?"

"I mean, we've been home-schooled our whole lives" Belinda said. "The only real world connection we've had has been on tours or camps in which we guest host or something like that."

"Well, then" Carlisle said "we're going to have to teach you. Edward smiled and Jasper did too.

We went out and went shopping. It was nice to not have everyone gaping at us for being the Brandons who were extremely well known. I caught sight of one magazine. A girl was reading it and when she looked up she smiled hugely and then passed the magazine to her friends.

"Oh shit" I said as the girls started walking towards Emmett. One of them tried flirting with him and he was beginning to get annoyed. He wrapped his arm around Rosalinda to show that he was with her, but none of the girls paid attention. Rosie began to get annoyed. Bella, Belinda, and I were laughing. Emmett and Rosie kept shooting me pleading glances and I finally got bored so I stepped in.

"As much as we'd like to stay" I said looking at the girls "we really have to go now." They nodded before handing him their numbers and mouthing 'call me'. I laughed at my brother's face.

"Did they not see Rosie?" he asked. "She's right here!" he said as he pointed at her. We laughed at him and Rosie pecked his cheek. Rosalie was fuming.

"Hey Rosalie" I said. "You wanna check out that store?" I asked as I pointed to a random store. She nodded and I led the way. Once we were out of hearing distance, I started talking again.

"You like my brother" I stated simply.

"What?" she said, her eyes wide. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't need my gifts to know that you like him. It's obvious in the way you look at him, the way you get mad when Rosie kisses him, the way you were ready to kill the girls who just flirted with him" I said.

"Please don't tell anyone" she said, her eyes begging me.

"Fine" I said, "but I'm doing it for him."

"Alice." she said, "Your family, you guys are hiding something. I can feel it."

"I'll tell you when we get home" I said, "okay?" She nodded but said nothing more.

When we got home, we went straight up to her room.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon" I began. "You may know me as Princess Alice, but you have never seen me. I have 3 half-siblings, Emmett, Bella, and Belinda." I told her everything, some things that even Joe, my best friend, didn't know. I left out the baby parts, but I knew I'd have to tell her.

"What does this have to do with you-know-who" she said referring to Emmett.

"Well" I started, "Emmett has a girlfriend, her name is Rosalinda, they kinda have a baby." I waited for her reaction, her face was blank.

"He has a daughter?" she finally asked after many minutes of silence.

"Yeah, we sorta all do" I said. "Don't get us wrong Rosalie, we're not ashamed of having them, they're more important to us than anything else, but we have enemies in this world, and our babies are our weakness, if this information landed in the wrong hands, there would be utter chaos. " I explained watching her face carefully.

She nodded understandingly, "Don't worry," she said, "Your secret is safe with me." I smiled.

"Thank you" I said honestly.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you my story" she said. I didn't need to use my powers to see that it still pained her to talk about it.

"You don't have to" I said, she smiled gratefully at me. Her story was similar to mine, except for the fact that she actually knew the guy who raped her. I was crying when she told me her story and she dry-sobbed at the end. We had so much in common; Rosalie was my new best friend.

**First day of school…**

**Alice's POV**

This was all new to me, I had been home-schooled my entire life, I knew everything that any mortal human being needed to know. Everyone knew I was a wizard already, that was no secret anymore, but we no one knew who the actually rulers were.

The principal called all freshmen to the auditorium, Joe came along with me. We received our schedules and I realized I at least 3 classes with Joe. One thing I was happy for. I looked around the room, searching for familiar faces and then I spotted one. It was Jasper (**A/N: I know it sounds weird, but it would make Jasper seem like a total perv if he was to date a '15' year old girl- stereotypical, I know, but some people would be saying stuff like that. Jasper, is however '18' with the looks of a 15 year old, thanks to Alice) **I waved at him, motioning for him to come over. He smiled at me and began to walk in my direction. I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, and for some reason, I was delighted when he hugged me and placed a kiss on my forehead. He smiled at Joe, but my eyes were locked on his face. I felt jealousy coming off all the girls. _Dammit_, I heard on of the girls think, _The Hale kid is already taken by Alice Brandon. The new girl, she is pretty after all. Do I know her?_ I laughed at her thoughts silently. Joe raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and smiled.

Jasper and I compared our schedules and it turned out he was in almost _all_ of my classes, I felt like doing a little happy dance right then and there.

Our morning classes flew by pretty quickly, in the classes I had with Joe, I'd sit next to him, but if Jasper was in them, I'd sit right next to him instead of Joe. Joe didn't seem to mind though, or he didn't show it. I got to know Jasper a lot more, thank God for our super-sensitive hearing because no one noticed how fast and low we were talking and yet how we could still understand every word.

I felt like an actual 15 year old girl again, having a crush on one of the cute boys in school. I laughed inwardly at myself. For once in my life, I wished I was actually 15, I didn't regret anything that happened, but still, this year, even if it was at Forks High, was a good year so far.

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

I was glad that Carlisle has made sure I had the majority of my classes with Alice. We already knew everything the teachers taught us. Sometimes I'd get called and she'd whisper the answer and I'd do the same to her. Everyone thought we were dating. In fact, our families were on the front page of the school newspaper. Well, everyone knew that Emmett and Rosalinda were together but besides that everyone believed that Edward was with Bella, Joaquin with Belinda, and Alice was together with me.

I rolled my eyes inwardly every time someone would whisper something at Alice and I like "Aren't they such a cute couple?" Alice just ignored everything; she must've been used to stuff like this.

She told me everything about herself and her family. I knew everything, Rosalie did as well. I was pretty glad she trusted me with everything. I felt as though I have known Alice forever. I watched her face as I told her the story of my past. She felt no disgust, she wasn't scared, terrified, or horrified like she should've had felt. Instead she felt anger, concern, and rage. I couldn't help but wonder why she cared so much.

"Is _Maria"_ she said Maria's name like it was poison, causing me to smile internally, "still alive?" Alice asked me, her eyes locked with mine.

"I don't know" I replied honestly. "I don't know and I don't care. Why?"

She shook her head in reply. "Why do you care so much?" I asked her.

"No one deserves to be treated that way" she said not looking at me, but I knew she was embarrassed. I lifted her chin so that she would have to look at me.

"Nice try. But I wasn't born yesterday" I said, smiling at her. She shook her head.

"Obviously" she said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad can it?"

"It's not that, it's just…" she said trailing off.

"What is it?" I asked. I wanted to know what she wanted to tell me.

"I care about you Jazzy" she said after several minutes of silence. "What _Maria_ did- what she did to you was horrible." She didn't look at me while she said all of this. "Why would she do that to you of all people?" she asked herself quietly, probably forgetting that I could hear her. I had a huge smile on my face and as she slowly looked up, I tried to look less happy about what she had just said. I failed miserably at that but I didn't mind much.

She smiled shyly at me and then hugged me. I hugged her back and for the first time in my life, I felt my dead heart beat. When we pulled away, we smiled at each other and then looked away.

We head towards our next classes, it was one of the classes I didn't have with Alice and it was Algebra I. The class was boring without Alice by my side. The only thing that kept me from leaving the classroom was that I knew I had my next class with Alice.

_Every time you smile, I smile._ That was trueAlice was different from everyone else I knew. It was so easy to get along with her, I found myself laughing and smiling a lot more often now that I befriended her. I didn't know what it was about her that made me open up to her, I told her everything. Things that not even Edward, who had mind reading ability didn't know. There was just something about her that made me want to tell her everything and once I did, I didn't regret anything. Her eyes were never full of sympathy, something I was grateful for, but instead full of concern for me. I loved that about her.

In the classes I didn't have with her, I'd be thinking about her, the way her eyes shine when she sees me, the way she always skips wherever she goes, how she finds ways to get what she wants. She was all I thought about, and I didn't mind.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

Every time Jasper touched me, whether he hugged me or held my hand, my heart rate would increase. I was starting to fall in love with Jasper; I noticed how his golden blond hair fell into his eyes and how he'd unconsciously move it out of the way and many other things. I observed him carefully, watching the way he viewed the world. He caught me a few times but he'd just smile, but it would be a special smile, _my_ smile. The thought of that made me feel all warm and special inside.

Life couldn't get better than this. Jasper was my best friend, and I wanted to keep it that way, but my heart had other plans for us. I didn't wanna lose Jasper, I barely knew him and I was already afraid to lose him. How pathetic of me. I just hope he feels the same way I do.

**

* * *

A/N: It's starting to get all sweet and fluffy, and this is probably one of my lighter stories. It is possibly one of my favorites, so review please? Tell me if you hate it, love it, or if you think I should fix something. **

**-Kathy ~ ~**


	4. Goodbye

**Hey y'all this is not an update :(**

Sadly, I haven't updated any of my stories for a while now. Its been more than a year. I realized why I gave up on my stories so easily. One, I had **way** too many stories that I was supposed to be writing at one time, and two, I didn't have a storyline planned. I tried to wing through my stories, but it didn't work out very well. So this story, When Two Different Worlds Collide, will be deleted. I'm not sure if I will re-post it ever again, but I do know that I will be starting to update the stories that will not be taken down, hopefully by the end of next week.

Anyways, thank you to my reviewers for your kind words, and I really look forward to being once again a part of the fanfiction community.

Take Care,

-Kathy aka HP


End file.
